The present invention relates generally to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector for a CATV outlet which requires the use of a special tool for removing the connector from the outlet.
It is generally desirable to provide a theft proof connector or terminator for a CATV outlet which requires a special tool to remove the connector from the outlet. The connector may be coupled to a coaxial cable leading to a television set wherein it is desirable that the cable not be removed from the CATV outlet by the homeowner. Alternatively, the connector may be a termination device which simply closes off the CATV outlet and thereby prevents a homeowner from coupling his own coaxial cable to the outlet.
Connector devices of this general type normally have an outer sheel and a free running inner body within the shell. To rotate the connector a tool is used which connects directly to the inner body. With this arrangement, it is necessary to use the tool both to remove the connector from the CATV outlet, and also to install the connector thereon. It is advantageous for the cable TV installer to mount the connector or terminator device on the CATV outlet without the use of a tool in order to save time. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a connector or terminator device which may be installed to an outlet or fitting without the use of a tool, but which requires a special tool for removal of the device from the fitting.